thejusticeworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Raimundo Pedrosa
Raimundo Pedrosa is the Xiaolin Dragon of the Wind, from Brazil. He is also the team leader of the Xiaolin Dragons, having been promoted to the rank of Shoku Warrior at the end of season three. Background Raimundo grew up in the city of Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. His birthplace is Tubarão, a smaller town in Brazil. When Raimundo left for the Xiaolin Temple, he was leaving a rather large family behind. Though they are never shown in the episode, Raimundo mentions his many relatives in "Omi Town", saying that he has eight brothers and sisters. Raimundo and Omi are the only monks whose family members have not been seen on the show. Master Fung selected Raimundo to come train at the Xiaolin Temple and become the Dragon of the Wind. The Shen Gong Wu Raimundo used most often outside of showdowns was the Sword of the Storm until he got the Wudai Weapon Blade of the Nebula, which is a suped up Sword of the Storm. Along with the other warriors, he goes on a quest to find the mystical objects known as the Shen Gong Wu. Personality Raimundo is laid-back, wild, carefree, rebellious and like his element. However, he is also a bit lazy at times. Raimundo has stated that he does not like losing. Although he is a little self-centered, he will still do anything to prevent his friends from getting hurt. He does not always get along with Omi, because Omi likes to constantly claim that he is superior to Raimundo. His interests include soccer, surfing, and girls. Physical appearances Raimundo is a young Brazilian teenager with pale-brownish skin, a round face, dark thick eyesbrows, smoldering green eyes and dark brown, spiked hair. He is somewhat short with a lean physique. In season one, he wears a white short-sleeved hoodie, red shoes, baggy green trousers, red wristbands and a medallion. In seasons two and three, he wears a white long-sleeved shirt with orange and green sleeves, tan cargo pants and black-and-white trainers. Dragon powers and weaknesses As the Dragon-in-training of the Wind, Raimundo's attacks include Typhoon Boom and Wudai Star Wind. In epidodes such as "Pandatown" he has displayed the ability to fly using wind. Although he was the last to rise to Xiaolin Apprentice, Raimundo was the first to rise to the rank of Shoku Warrior, and team leader. Raimundo can combine his element with the Sword of the Storm and the Eye of Dashi. Raimundo's Wudai Weapon is the Blade of the Nebula, a blue glass sword that bears a strong resemblance to the Sword of the Storm. His Elemental Shen Gong Wu is the Crest of the Condor. Despite his being easily distracted, Raimundo seems to have a genius level IQ (though he seems to use his intelligence sparingly). In Shen Yi Bu after losing the sword of the storm to Tubbimura due to lack of knowledge, Raimundo started researching thoroughly, and by the end of the episode managed to find two pieces of information that even Omi did not know: the Shen Yi Bu Dare, and the ability to combine Shen Gong Wu, which he used to defeat Tubbimura (proving that brains beat brawn every time). He also displayed surpising knowledge of chess tactics in "Oil in the Family". Raimundo also has many weaknesses. He is constantly careless except when he seems to feel like the world is depending on him, or if he is determined enough. He also does not like to take orders, like if he is asked to do chores or is commanded, mainly by Omi. Raimundo also had a fear of jellyfish; he probably had a bad experience while surfing. Raimundo eventually conquered his fear in the episode Dream Stalker. Raimundo has also at times allowed his temper to get the better of him. After the rest of the team was promoted to the rank of Xiaolin Apprentices, Raimundo having been denied this privilege since he had ignored Master Fung's orders and come back to try and help defend the temple, Raimundo defected to the Heylin side, aiding Wuya in regaining possession of her body. However, faced with the destruction of his friends, he reimprisoned Wuya in the puzzle box, and returned to the Xiaolin side. Although he was offered the rank of Xiaolin Apprentice, he refused, not believing himself to be ready. Category:Character Category:Men Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Elemental Category:Teenagers Category:Senitinels of Action Category:South American characters Category:Funniest Characters Category:Action Heroes/Heroines